


the truth is, i've been lying

by keytniss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, i think, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keytniss/pseuds/keytniss
Summary: In which Adrien and Marinette are used to sending notes to each other during class, which leads her to reveal her feelings for him in a letter.





	the truth is, i've been lying

**Author's Note:**

> wrote that when i was very sleep deprived. and like i actually wrote it with a paper and pen (you can check it here https://twitter.com/keytniss/status/1175284842604453889) like an actual love letter. i just love some angst.

Dear Adrien,

I'm sorry for giving you this letter and then running away. It’s just been a messy day, a crazy week, and I might not be thinking properly right now. God, I can’t be thinking properly right now, I would not have done this if I were. But I gotta say what I came here to say, use my pen to finally let you know what’s been going on, and do what I should have done from day one.

Because the truth is, I've been lying to you this whole time.

Do you remember when we first met? I do, like it was yesterday. It was probably a memorable day for you, too, considering it was your first in an actual school where you could meet other people. But for me... for me it was something else, just as important I guess.

It was the day I fell in love. with you. Yes. With you. <strike>wow I can’t believe I wrote that.</strike>

I know, sounds crazy. I tried to hide that, then tell you that, and failed every single time. But it indeed was. From the time our hands first touched, I knew I was... wow. Damned. For life. i knew that my stuttering wouldn’t go away, that the way my cheeks turned red was a permanent condition, that my clumsiness now had an instigator. I knew that that disease, spreading everywhere and showing symptoms in every single part of my body, was something I would have to learn to deal with.

And I haven’t found a cure for that yet. And I'm not sure I'm prepared to, to be honest.

So I'm sorry I have been distant. I’m sorry I can’t really be around when you’re with <strike>her Kagami </strike>her. Because I adore her, and you are great together, and I’m happy for you, but I have to deal with this on my own. And Alya told me to tell you this, that it wasn’t fair that I simply decided to cut you out of my life without giving you a reason, so here I am, being honest with you. I don’t wanna hurt you. I don’t want you to think I could ever purposely hurt you. And I don’t want to be hurt either. So I guess I have to be sincere, hurting myself in the process, hoping that this will lead to something better.

Anyway, I don’t think I’m ready to talk about this yet. Please don’t ask me about anything in this letter when you see me tomorrow at school. Let’s pretend **this** never happened. I’ll try my best to act normal, and you should too. We should all just act normal.

I’d better have that than you thinking I hate you. I could never.

Ton amie,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> i love this format so much i might write adrien's answer idk!!! i'll see how it goes!! please let me know if you enjoy it :-)


End file.
